VanossGaming
'' My name is Vanoss and I make funny gaming videos. I have a ton fun gaming with my friends and I share the best moments with you. :]'' ''For any business, advertising, or press-related enquiries you can contact me at: VanossGamingBusiness@gmail.com '' ''- channel description '' Overview Vanoss (or Evan, which is his real name) is a popular YouTuber known for his gaming videos. His work includes funny moments and remixes of GTA V, GMod, CoD and numerous other games. He works along with his friends (H2ODelirious, DaithiDeNogla, Lui Calibre, etc.) to produce the best gaming content for his subscribers, but he sometimes works alone when it comes up to new games. Vanoss is also currently the 44th most subscribed and 239th most viewed channel on YouTube, with also a total of nearly 300 videos. If it weren't for his great comedic and editing skills, I'm not sure if he'd achieve that great of statistics with them. Statistics As one of the fastest growing channels of YouTube, Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. * He currently has over 6.6 million subscribers, making him the 44th most subscribed channel. **He gets 12.8 - 28.4k subscribers daily, and gets 88.3k - 93k weekly (from the before estimations, he used to get 40k daily and over 200k weekly). **He's expected to hit 7 million subscribers around mid-April. *He currently has 630.3M views, making him the 239th most viewed channel. *He currently has nearly 300 videos of gaming content. *He makes $44.7k - $447.3k monthly, $536.8k - $5.4M yearly. Videos Vanoss has an approximate of 300 videos consisting content of BOII, GTA V, CoD etc. He's achieved fame by his natural Hollywood-style editing and comedic skills, and garnered exceedingly high statiscs too because of them. Early Videos Vanoss's earliest known video is a Black Ops funny moment session, which is shown here on the right. It was uploaded Oct. 27, 2011, and has a rating of 98%.The video was probably not his very first video, since it has good editing skills and an intro. It's also possible he had MW2 videos before this one, but he probably deleted for unknown reasons. As of April 2014, his Black Ops video currently has nearly 150k views and over 1k comments. His other videos after Black Ops are remixes and MW3 funny moments. Around this time, he removed his use of intros and had the rainbow thumbnail we know today. These videos too had very good ratings and views, but their quality doesn't really match the new videos Vanoss now has. If you want to see these videos, you can go on Vanoss' channel and check the 'Videos' section. Black Ops II After a bunch of uploads of MW3 and remixes, Black Ops II was released. The first BOII video consisted an intro of the game, and a variety of funny moments. As of April 2014, the video currently has 1.5 million views and a 96% rating, along with over 2k comments. Vanoss then started a series of funny moments and remixes of Black Ops II with a total of over 80 videos. This caused his channel to immensely grow starting from 200k subscribers ending to 2 million, where he uploaded his Best Moments. GTA V His most popular series, with over a total of 50 videos. After he finished Black Ops II, he then started his first GTA V funny moment video. It received critical acclaim with very high ratings and postitive comments. This series also drastically increased Vanoss' popularity by increasing his sub/view count to levels beyond Smosh & HolaSoyGerman, but unfortunately below PewDiePie. One example for this is when he ended Black Ops II with 2 million subs at Oct. 31. During that time to now, he's gained over 5 million subs in a few months notice. Friends Vanoss' friends are the people who he mainly plays with. Most of them are too famous YouTubers who make awesome gaming content. I may not include all of them, but someone may edit most friend if they want. H2ODelirious A good friend of Vanoss who appears in most of his videos. He's also a famous YouTuber with over 2 million subscribers with videos including tons of awesome gaming content. Channel of H2ODelirious DaithiDeNogla The Potato God. Another good friend of Vanoss, but doesn't appear in his videos a whole lot. Also another famous YouTuber with over 700k subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs, Q&As, and gaming content. Channel of DaithiDeNogla Lui Calibre The squeaker (not really) of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes multiple appearances in his videos. He's also a successful YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs and gaming content. Channel of Lui Calibre I AM WILDCAT The primary jokestar of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes many appearances in his videos, with him making the main funny moments. Successful YouTuber with over 800k with many videos of gaming and vlogging. Channel of I AM WILDCAT BasicallyIDoWrk The master charader of the group. A long time friend of Vanoss who was met from Delirious, and making many appearances in his videos. Successful YouTuber with over 400k subscribers, with his videos including gaming and vlogging. Channel of BasicallyIDoWrk Mini Ladd A funny YouTuber that exceeds the editing skills of many other YouTubers. He's a great friend of Vanoss and a successful YouTuber with 300k subscribers. Channel of MiniLadd Moo Snuckel The person in the group that'll make you smile everytime you see and hear him. A long time friend of Vanoss, and was the first person he collaborated with. A great YouTuber with over 200k subscribers, including videos of awesome gaming content. Channel of Moo Snuckel TheGamingTerroriser The auto-tuner of the group + the Arnold Schwarzenegger/Adolf Hitler hybrid. He's a longtime friend of Vanoss, who met him when Vanoss saw his auto-tuning videos. Successful YouTuber of nearly 200k including videos of auto-tuning and gaming content. Channel of TGT fourzer0seven The guy with the awesome laugh and reactions. He's a friend of Vanoss, who met him through Delirious. Successful, but probably inactive YouTuber with over 200k subscribers with gaming videos. Channel of fourzer0seven *if there's more friends that should be added, do what you want Quotes "You're gonna die clown!" "Look at that shit! Look at that shit!" "The great hero of all time. BROWN STREAK MAN!" "It's like a normal day in GTA!" "You're masturbating inside a bush? What is wrong with you?" "I'm on my way home honey! Of course I'm driving the speed limit!" "Holy fucking shit!" "Banana Bus" "Hi Guys, Vanoss here and today I'm gonna show you about ..." "Ohhh shit..." "...folks" *this is currently in dev., more content will be posted on this page soon*